Reading the Series with the Gods
by IvyHollyfoot
Summary: Demigods from after the war with Gaia are sent back in time to read the PJO and the HoO series with the Gods. (Just after Thalia became a tree.) All original pairings will be kept so there will be no alterations. All characters and pairings belong to Rick Riordan. I own nothing sadly.
1. Introduction

It was an ordinary winter solstice on Mount Olympus (Two years after Thalia turned into a tree)

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing as usual with Hades watching them with a bored look on his face. Athena and Artemis were talking about the Hunt. Aphrodite was checking her reflection in her pocket mirror. Hephaestus was building something while Ares was boasting about the battles he had even though no one was listening. Apollo and Hermes were planning another prank. Hera was speaking to Hestia who was tending to the hearth. And Dionysus, as usual, was drinking Diet Coke.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and 9 demigods and a nymph toppled on to the floor. 2 demigods held 5 books each in their hands.

"Ow! Where are.. Wait. Isn't this Olympus?" asked a boy with green eyes and messy black hair. He was one of the people holding the books.

"You're right. This is before I renovated it." Said a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She held the other 5 books.

"Who are you? And why are you here? Introduce yourselves." Asked Zeus, after getting over the shock.

The boy holding the books got up. "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of Kronos, Hero of Olympus or One of the Seven, Savior of Olympus, Former Praetor of the 12th Legion of New Rome and official Seaweed Brain." Annabeth punched him while Poseidon looked shocked. Percy was still only 9 years old. How is he here?

"POSEIDON! You broke the oath! How dare you?!" yelled Zeus.

"Shut up Father. Even you did it." Said Athena. That shut Zeus up.

The blonde girl got up. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, One of the Seven and Retriever of the Mark of Athena." Athena gasped. This was her daughter? She frowned when she saw Annabeth holding hands with Percy.

A girl with black, spiky hair stood up. "My name is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Zeus gaped. "Th-Thalia, you're alive? But how?" he stuttered.

"My child, what happened to Zoë? She is quite a capable huntress. She didn't betray me did she?" Artemis questioned a bit of fear in her voice.

"No my Lady. She was always loyal to you. I cannot tell you about what happened to her." said Thalia sadly.

Artemis looked down sadly realizing what Thalia's words meant.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades and Ambassador of Pluto." Said a pale boy with messy black hair.

"Nico, where's Bianca?" asked Hades. Nico looked down, his eyes full of pain. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia looked the same. Hades seeing their reaction was horrified. He put his head in his hands and groaned silently. The gods and goddesses waited silently feeling sorry for Hades. Hestia got up from the hearth and comforted him.

They all waited until Hades calmed himself.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and one of the Seven." Said another girl who had choppy brown hair and colour changing eyes. Aphrodite noticed that she was holding hands with a blonde haired boy and winked at her.

"Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, One of the Seven and Builder of the Argo II." Said a boy with curly brown hair who looked like he had way too much coffee to drink. Hephaestus looked at his son sadly, remembering Esperenza's death.

"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Toppler of the Black Throne of Kronos, Slayer of the Trojan Monster, Defeater of the Titan Krios, Pontifex Maximus and one of the Seven. Said the blonde haired boy. The gods and goddesses, except for Athena, switched to their Roman forms. Juno frowned at Jupiter.

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto and one of the Seven and I was born long before the oath. I died and was brought back to life by Nico." Said a girl with gold-brown skin and brown curly hair. Pluto looked at her with sadness in his eyes, remembering her's and Marie's deaths.

"Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, Preator of New Rome and one of the Seven." Said a boy with black hair. He was well built with black hair. Mars looked at his son proudly.

"Calypso. Daughter of Atlas as you very well know." She said.

Suddenly a note floated down and landed on Athena's lap. She picked it up and read it out.

"We, the Fates have decided to send these demigods and nymph of the future so that you may read about their adventures along with them. Please do not harm them and note that more demigods will be sent. Read the books that are in Percy Jackson's hands first. Signed, the Three Fates."

Zeus waved his hand and the books held by Percy appeared in his hands. He read out the titles. "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth and Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. Which one should we read first?" he asked from the demigods.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Said Annabeth.

"Why are they about me?" Percy groaned.

"YES! We get to read about your adventures before we came!" said Leo.

"Kill me now." Said Percy.

"No can do Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth.

"Shall we begin then?" Asked Athena.

"Okay mom. I'll read first." Said Annabeth. Hestia wave her hand and made some couches and a table appear.

Annabeth kept the HoO books on the table and when Zeus had made the PJO books appear on the table, she took the first book and turned to the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

" **Chapter 1."** She read. **"I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER."**

"Percy, how do you 'accidently' vaporize your teacher?" asked Leo.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us wanted to be one, Kelp-head." Said Thalia.

"No kidding, Thals." Said Nico, snarkily.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Everybody RUN! Percy's giving advice!" exclaimed Thalia dramatically.

Percy pouted. "My advice isn't THAT bad." He said.

"It is, Percy. It is." Said Annabeth.

The gods and goddesses were amused by the antics of their children.

 **close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That advice is not that bad." Admitted Thalia.

"Thank you." Said Percy.

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"True." Said Thalia.

 **It's scary.**

"Also true." Said Jason.

 **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Been there. Done that. Got the T-shirt." Said Thalia. Zeus looked down in shame.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

All the demigods nodded at this.

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"More good advice from Percy." Said Thalia, shuddering. "That's scary."

Percy pouted. While the other demigods snickered.

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"But you didn…" started Apollo.

"Complete that sentence, and an arrow will go through that empty space you call your head." Threatened Artemis.

"Aw, come on sis. You know you love us." Said Apollo.

"Call me sis again and I will shoot an arrow."

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No kidding." Said Leo, snarkily.

"Be nice, Leo." said Calypso.

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" yelled the other demigods.

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

At this point, all the demigods plus Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing.

"He admits it." Said Thalia.

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Torture." Said Poseidon. Athena looked disapprovingly at him.

 **I know—it sounds like torture.**

"Like father, like son." Said Hermes, chuckling. Athena redirected her disapproving look towards Percy.

 **Most Yancy field trips were.**

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Sounds like Chiron." Said Zeus.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You slept in class?!" asked Annabeth, shocked.

"I did then. Not now." Percy defended.

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"No such luck." Mumbled Percy.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,**

The demigods except for Percy and Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing. The other gods and goddesses started laughing as well.

 **but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

At this point Hermes, Apollo, Leo, Thalia and Nico fell off their seats.

 **And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No! We want more!" cried Hermes.

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Aww, come on!" said Nico.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy looked slightly murderous now.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Well, _that's_ a generous description." Said someone behind the demigods sarcastically.

They all turned and Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy yelled "Grover!"

All of them tackled Grover with a hug. After they got off him, he looked around. "Isn't this Olympus before Annabeth renovated it?" he asked. Percy filled him in on what they were doing.

Then Grover punched Percy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, man?" asked Percy.

"That description." Bleated Grover, looking slightly annoyed. Percy just shrugged.

Grover then introduced himself. "Grover Underwood. Satyr and Lord of the Wild."

"Wait. What happened to Pan?" asked Hermes. Grover stayed silent. Hermes looked down sadly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"One of these books should explain it, Lord Hermes." Said Annabeth.

 **On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover, Grover." Said Nico, while he and Leo snickered. Grover blushed.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Please do." Said Ares. "This book needs more action."

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Grover. We know you like Peanut Butter. But, in your hair? Seriously?" Asked Thalia.

Grover grinned sheepishly.

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up,**

"YES!" said Ares.

 **but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"NO!" cried Ares.

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer." Said Annabeth, Athena and Piper simultaneously.

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Hades paled, recognizing the description. He slowly inched himself away from Poseidon.

 **She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" said Annabeth and Thalia together.

"Sorry!" he said.

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"As usual." Said Jason.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"That one. Of all things, it had to be THAT one." Said Poseidon.

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"God?" asked Zeus threateningly.

"Don't worry, Father." Athena said, irritated. "I'm sure Chiron will correct him."

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?" said Athena.

 **"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Hmph!" said Zeus.

 **"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus**

"I prefer LORD Zeus boy." Said Zeus threateningly.

"Dad, don't expect Percy to suddenly start showing respect to the gods." Snarked Thalia.

"Wait, how much respect does he show the us usually?" asked Athena.

"None. But, if you're lucky, a bare minimum." Said Nico.

"Mortal, I'd suggest that you start showing us more respect or face my wrath." Said Zeus.

"Don't try hurting him. He saves you'll in the future." Stated Annabeth casually but with a look of menace in her eyes.

 **grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try being there." Mumbled Demeter. Hera and Hestia nodded cringing.

 **"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Did he shorten one of the worst battles in history into a few sentences?" asked Athena bewildered.

"Percy's…..special." Said Thalia. The other demigods just nodded.

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Said Leo.

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"I think like a goat!" said Leo looking horrified. Everyone laughed even Grover.

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.**

"That's a happy note?" asked Aphrodite. Everyone jumped slightly, had forgotten that she was there.

 **Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"They have." Said Hestia, sadly.

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It was all for good reason Percy." Said Annabeth consolingly.

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C– in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He has." Said Athena sadly. "And so have we."

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What has happened between you two now?" asked Hera.

"How do we know?" asked Zeus. "We can't see the future."

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"What a great example of equality." Said Athena sarcastically.

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Leo, Nico, Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing at this while the others snickered. Grover blushed all the way down to his Adam's apple.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"That sad look is heart-breaking." Admitted Annabeth.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"That's so cool. I wanna make something like that!" said Leo and immediately got out a notepad and a pen from one of the pockets of his belt.

Calypso leaned over and looked at what he was drawing.

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"The girls wrinkled their noses in distaste.

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"I love Percy's descriptions. They're so accurate!" said Leo.

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

 **"—the water—"**

 **"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Poseidon!" growled Zeus. "He is extremely powerful. If he is our downfall….." said Zeus threateningly.

"You will _not_ going to lay a finger on my son. Harm a single hair on his head and you will feel my wrath brother." His threat was so strong that Zeus shrank away from him.

Percy walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. His father calmed down visibly and smiled warmly at his son.

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Rule No. 1 of the How to Avoid Punishments book: Never guess your punishment." Chanted Hermes and Apollo.

"There's a book for that?" asked Annabeth.

"Yup, written by yours truly."

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Annabeth leaned over and hugged Grover. He looked surprised but happy. Thalia and Nico gave him warm looks.

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But—"**

 **"You—will—stay—here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

Hades paled some more and inched himself away from Poseidon's trident range a bit more.

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that glare." Said Nico, shivering.

"It can't be _that_ scary." Scoffed Ares. Percy immediately gave him the said glare and Ares paled so much that he looked like an escaped ghost.

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

Poseidon paled, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron…" said Poseidon nervously.

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I wish." Snorted Percy.

Poseidon paled even further. Hades inched himself away a bit more. He had an inkling about what would happen to him when Poseidon found out who it was.

The rest of the room was on the edge of their seats. Except for Percy of course.

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Poseidon looked close to fainting out of fear. The tension was rising.

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Percy's doing the safe thing." Said Thalia jokingly, despite the tension. The small joke lightened the mood a tad bit.

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

Tension was almost at maximum. It was amusing to Percy at how they forgot that he had survived and was standing there.

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

This lightened the mood considerably. Hermes, Apollo, Nico and Thalia almost fell out of their seats laughing. Everyone else chuckled, even Athena.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

Tension was back again.

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

Everyone was on the edges of their seats.

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY?!" yelled Poseidon turning on Hades.

"Poseidon… be reasonable. It will be explained in the book, I hope." Hades stuttered while saying the last part under his breath.

"Dad, I'm still here. I'm fine." Said Percy consolingly.

Poseidon sat down slowly while calming himself.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Poseidon growled.

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Ah. Good old Riptide." Said Leo.

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"What is with the 'honey' thing anyway?" Asked Annabeth. "It's kind of annoying."

Hades shrugged. He had no clue either.

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Swinging a sword is natural to you?" asked Leo.

"If it's a life threatening situation then, wouldn't it be?" asked Percy.

"True." Said Leo.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Every Olympians mouth fell open. Jason, Hazel, Piper, Leo and Frank looked shocked as well.

"He.. he killed a Fury in just one swipe?" asked Athena, shocked.

"Yup. He's special that way." Said Thalia.

Percy grinned. Annabeth kissed him on his cheek.

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Everyone burst out laughing at this. That was priceless.

"Only you cousin." Said Nico. "Only you."

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Everyone went, "Who?"

 **I said, "Who?"**

"Oh no! We think like Percy." Thalia cried. "It must be from repeated exposure."

Everyone laughed while Percy pouted.

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Chiron lies really smoothly." Commented Hermes impressed.

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Full marks to Chiron for excellent lying skills." Said Hermes.

"I'll read next Wise Girl." Said Percy taking the book from Annabeth.

* * *

 **Hello, my dear readers. Thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me on whether you liked it, if it needs to improve and the other characters whom I should drop in.**


End file.
